Querido diario
by julieloveskurt
Summary: Una mirada a los diarios personales de Kurt y Blaine; momentos de su relación contados desde ambos puntos de vista, algo de AU
1. Solo quería un café, pero te vi

**¡Hola! Yo se que debería estar trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de Perfect Situation, pero los trabajos de fin de curso no me dejan :( y sinceramente mi día no está completo si no publico algo; así que decidí buscar entre todos mis escritos este que ya tenía. Es muy especial, pues fue lo primero que escribí de Klaine, ojala les guste y si es así, estaré actualizando esporádicamente.**

**Disfrútenlo y saben que agradezco de antemano sus reviews. Nos leemos luego, ¡suerte!..**

****Disclaimer: ****_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y otros más. (Si me pertenecieran haría un spin off de puro Klaine :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>=KURT=<strong>

12 de noviembre de 2010

Querido diario:

El día de hoy fue agotador, entre todas las tareas que hay que hacer para clases, la temporada de exámenes que está por llegar y los problemas del Glee club, mis nervios están a punto de destrozarse.

Y es que cada vez se vuelve peor la lucha por los solos; la búsqueda constante de maneras de arrebatárselos a Rachel no está dando buenos resultados; y encima de todo, tenemos que soportar el drama de las parejas. Es en momentos como ese que la idea de estar solo no es tan patética como parece.

Asi que decidí que antes de volver a casa, merecía un momento para mí, me subí al auto y maneje directamente a la cafetería; en el camino decidí que no iría a la de costumbre, no quería encontrarme con nadie conocido que pudiera interrumpir mi momento de reflexión.

Llegue a un pequeño local que estaba en el camino hacia Westerville, rápidamente me ubique en una de las mesas del centro del lugar y coloque mis audífonos en mis oídos, al ritmo de _"Still the one" de Shania Twain_ comenze a divagar sin rumbo alguno.

Entonces, mientras planeaba mis atuendos para el fin de semana, pude sentir una mirada sobre mí; ciertamente estoy acostumbrado a que de repente la gente me mire en lugares públicos, pero nunca se había sentido como hoy.

Intente no hacer mucho caso, pero simplemente no podía ignorar ese extraño sentimiento que me invadía; tenía que enterarme de donde venia esa mirada, así que sin pensarlo levante los ojos un poco y ahí estaban… los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida. Después de cruzarme con ellos un par de segundos, no pude mantener la vista levantada y volví a mi posición inicial completamente ruborizado.

Esa mirada provenía de UN CHICO que se encontraba sentado tres mesas lejos de la mía; iba con más chicos, todos ellos elegantemente uniformados con un saco azul marino y corbatas de rayas azules y rojas; tenía el cabello rizado, aprisionado bajo una enorme capa de gel, la piel morena clara y sus ojos me parece que eran cafés; es obvio que de eso no estoy seguro, pues debido a la distancia y lo corto de nuestro encuentro fue lo más que pude apreciar.

Me sentí extraño, es decir, nunca en mi vida había descubierto a un chico mirándome; llegue a pensar que seguramente eran solo ideas mías y si bien, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, lo más viable es que hubiera sido mera casualidad. Pero para mi suerte (o desgracia, no he podido definirlo bien) lo que sucedió después me hizo darme cuenta de que no era así.

Segundos después volví a sentir su mirada sobre mí, fue hasta que escuche algunas risitas que volví a dirigir mis ojos a él; pero esta vez el encuentro duro más, no podría asegurar que minutos, pero si un rato que me pareció largo; además esta vez me dirigió una sonrisa; la sonrisa más perfecta que he visto en mi vida.

No puedo describir bien que sentí en ese momento; fue algo extraño y completamente nuevo para mí; inmediatamente sentí un calor en tomo mi cuerpo, una calidez extraña y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, sin dejar de mencionar las típicas mariposas en el estomago, mis manos temblaban, pero aun así no podía despegar mi mirada de él.

Cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta de nuestro encuentro, comenzaron a darle algunos codazos y a murmurar cosas que no pude entender, pero aun asi el no despegaba sus ojos de los míos.

Lo más extraño fue lo que sucedió después, la misma descarga que había recorrido mi cuerpo, apareció otra vez y sin darme cuenta me había levantado de la silla. Pude ver una reacción de sorpresa en el chico uniformado, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía caminar solo a su mesa y presentarme, ¿Y si todo eran solo imaginaciones mías?

Lo único que pude hacer fue huir cobardemente al baño; cuando estuve ahí, me pare frente al espejo de los lavabos. Nunca había visto mi rostro tan sonrojado. Después de unos minutos de debatir conmigo mismo decidí que debía salir y por muy loco pareciera presentarme con el uniformado, es decir, ¿Qué podría pasar? Lo peor es que me ignorara por completo y sus amigos se rieran un poco de mi, pero ¿Qué podía perder?, nadie me conocía en ese lugar, si las cosas no salían bien solo bastaría con no volver nunca más, tenía que hacerlo; no todos los días un chico me miraba (o yo imaginaba que me miraba).

Asi que me arregle un poco el cabello antes de salir, respire profundo y salí decidido a cumplir mi propósito. Desgraciadamente cuando llegue a su mesa, el grupo de chicos uniformados ya no estaba, no puedo describir cual decepcionado me sentía, me quede parado ahí unos segundos hasta que la mesera me interrumpió.

-Los WARBLERS, vienen aquí de repente; son tan guapos-

Me limite a sonreírle a la chica y regrese a mi mesa; luego de un rato salí del lugar y maneje hasta casa, sin dejar de pensar un momento en lo cobarde que fui, sin embargo no estaba molesto; de ahora en adelante, será una costumbre de Kurt Hummel ir a esa cafetería todos los viernes después de clases, y si el destino lo quiere, me volveré a encontrar con el chico de ojos hermosos y sonrisa perfecta.


	2. La otra mitad de Blaine

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios acerca de este fic; tratare de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible, pues mi prioridad es Perfect Situation (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil) :) Gracias por leer suerte y sean felices.**

**En este capítulo tal vez desconozcan un poco a Blaine por ponerse tan sentimental, pero recordemos que le "habla" a su diario, así que no oculta nada. Espero que les guste. Suerte y sean felices!**

****Disclaimer:**** _Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y otros más. (Si me pertenecieran haría un spin off de puro Klaine :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>=BLAINE=<strong>

14 de agosto de 2010

Querido diario:

Son las 3 de la mañana; la lluvia intensa me despertó, Wes duerme y no tengo el corazón de despertarlo.

Hoy fue un día particularmente extraño, y es que no fue el sábado que esperaba. Me levante entusiasta y feliz, pues ¿Quién no lo hace así un sábado?, tenía muchos planes, podría ir con los chicos al centro comercial, o al café, al cine o solo pasear un poco por Westerville; pero mis planes se derrumbaron cuando Wes me dijo que saldría con su novia, Thad iría a casa a ver a su familia, Jeff saldría con un chico y a Nick y a David no los encontré por ningún lado.

Asi que me quede por Dalton vagando con mi soledad como único acompañante; fue entonces que me pregunte ¿Cuándo llegara alguien para mi, cuando tendré la dicha de compartir mis días con él?

Empecé a imaginar que él andaría por ahí, caminando por el mundo tratando de encontrarme también, confundido y asustado como yo; no sé como sea, si alto, rubio, castaño, moreno, de ojos claros u obscuros; eso es lo de menos.

Imagine también que tendría sueños y anhelos como yo, y que los estábamos guardando para compartirlos cuando estemos juntos, imagine que sus labios están exactamente hechos a la medida de los míos, que mis brazos son exactamente del largo perfecto para poder abrazarlo y cubrirlo con mi amor, que parecería como si fuéramos piezas de un rompecabezas, hechos a la medida; él será mi complemento, será capaz de sacar lo mejor de mí y de poner virtudes por encima de mis defectos. Alegrara mis mañanas con su sonrisa y me dará calor en noches frías.

Como yo, también tiene miedos, angustias, temores; pero sé que juntos podremos liberarnos de ellos, podremos ir paso por paso apoyándonos, dándonos palabras de aliento, seré capaz de dar mi vida entera por él, porque nada le falte, porque nunca haya una nube gris en su cielo, por nunca ver su rostro sin una sonrisa.

Ansió conocerlo tanto, se que sabré que es el indicado en el momento justo en el que mire sus ojos, en el que tome su mano y vea su sonrisa. Lo tomare de la mano y lo invitare a entrar a mi mundo, correremos por los pasillos de la vida, siempre de la mano.

Tal vez me equivoque algunas veces y lo confundiré con algún otro chico que casualmente se atraviese en mi vida, pero aunque eso pase, el estará ahí acompañándome siempre, animándome para no caer. Solo con él podre ser totalmente sincero.

No sé donde este, pero el día en que lo encuentre seré capaz de verlo a los ojos y decirle que lo estuve buscando toda mi vida.

Y se de antemano que no abra distancia que nos pueda separar, ni barrera que pueda contra nosotros, porque estaremos eternamente protegidos por nuestro amor.

Creo que de verdad la soledad me afecto; me puse demasiado sentimental.

Por ahora creo que debería regresar a dormir, pues Wes amenaza con despertar y estoy seguro que no descansara hasta que pueda ver lo que escribi.


	3. The Warblers

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; bueno la verdad me tarde muchísimo en actualizar este fic; pero prometo que ya no lo abandonare, la mayoría de los capítulos serán cortitos, para así poder actualizarlo seguido sin descuidar mi longfic que es como la prioridad, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son geniales; enseguida se los responderé :) bueno no los detengo mas, disfruten el capitulo y espero que también merezca algún review. Saluditos y suerte.**

****Disclaimer: ****_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y otros más. (Si me pertenecieran haría un spin off de puro Klaine :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>=KURT=<strong>

30 de Noviembre de 2010

Querido Diario:

Es oficial, me estoy volviendo loco, una especie de demente acosador. Y es que bueno, después de mi encuentro de miradas con el chico de ojos hermosos y sonrisa perfecta; de verdad no pude estar tranquilo, cada segundo del día sentía la necesidad de saber más de él, aunque fuera su nombre; algo que me asegurara que lo vería de nuevo. Asi que el viernes pasado volví a conducir hasta la cafetería que se encuentra a la mitad del camino entre Westerville y Lima, todo el camino estuve pensando que haría si es que me lo encontraba otra vez, esta vez no sería cobarde; buscaría el pretexto, aunque fuera el más tonto para hablarle; pero desgraciadamente mis ilusiones se rompieron al entrar a la cafetería, pues esta estaba completamente vacía; a excepción de una pareja de ancianitas que bebían té y un grupo de personas que parecía que hablaban de negocios. Me senté resignado a tomar mi Mocha blanco en soledad, cuando la mesera que me atendió la vez anterior que estuve ahí me dijo:

-Hola, ¿esperando a los Warblers?-

Regularmente no me gusta mucho que los extraños se metan en mis asuntos, pero esta era la excepción, parecía saber mucho de esos chicos, y yo tenía que averiguar algo.

-Parecer conocerlos mucho- dije amablemente

-Bueno, es que es un coro muy popular, no soy la única que enloquece con su presencia- me respondió sonriendo

-¿Un coro, entonces los Warblers son un coro?- pregunte

-Sí, son el coro de la academia para varones Dalton, está en Westerville-

¡Claro!, sabía que yo había escuchado acerca de ellos; aunque la primera vez que la chica los menciono no recordé de donde, pero en ese momento recordé que Mr Schue nos había anunciado que ellos serian nuestra competencia en las regionales, incluso Santana se había burlado de lo que parecía ser un "coro cien por ciento gay".

Salí del establecimiento lo más rápido que pude, agradeciendo a la mesera, que ahora me caía mejor. Llegue a casa e inmediatamente me senté frente a mi computadora, tenía que averiguar algo de _él_, sin embargo dude un poco; pues la verdad sentí que estaba exagerando; aun tenia la teoría de que había imaginado todo el jugueteo de miradas, pero ¿si no? Luego de tamborilear los dedos un rato lo decidí; escribí rápidamente en el buscador "The Dalton Academy Warblers" y obtuve bastantes resultados. Descubrí que era un coro tradición de la Academia y que tenían bastante prestigio; también algunos videos de sus presentaciones, con los cuales me emocione demasiado, pues ahí estaba _él_, era el vocalista principal y tenía una voz y unos gestos maravillosos, podrían derretir a cualquiera cantándole enfrente. Pero lo mejor de todo fue dar con la página web del colegio, la cual albergaba información valiosa. En ella descubrí que su nombre es _Blaine Anderson_ y que también estudia segundo año.

Y ahí no termina la locura, pues en la práctica de ayer, Puckerman me dio una idea. Pues insinuó que sería bueno ir a espiar a la competencia, estuve a punto de ir hasta ese lugar e infiltrarme. ¿Ahora es entendible porque me siento como un enfermo?, casi hago algo que Noah Puckerman sugirió, rayos; es PUCKERMAN.

Aun tengo mucho en que pensar, quizá si encuentro la suficiente motivación no dude en dar una vuelta por Dalton; claro, todo por el bien del Glee Club, y como primer paso debo repetirme eso hasta que me lo crea…


	4. Modelo de revista

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; les traigo una nueva entrega de esta pequeña historia. Primero quiero agradecerles sus hermosos reviews y sobre todo la valiosa sugerencia de hacer la escena de la cafetería desde el punto de vista de Blaine; debo confesarles que no sé porque rayos no se me había ocurrido. Bueno no los detengo más lean y disfruten la historia, espero que este capítulo también merezca algunos reviews.**

**Ahora si por ultimo (aprovecho para auto promocionarme) más tardecito subiré el nuevo episodio de Perfect Situation, mi otro Fic, no crean que lo descuide.**

**Bueno ahora sí, suerte y nos leemos luego; ¡saluditos!**

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y otros más. (Si me pertenecieran haría un spin off de puro Klaine :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>=BLAINE=<strong>

12 de noviembre de 2010

Querido diario:

El día de hoy fue muy productivo, pude terminar mis tareas antes de la practica con los Warblers, converse con Wes acerca de las canciones que deberíamos practicar camino a las regionales y obtuve un sobresaliente en mi ensayo de Historia universal, en resumen fue la mejor manera de terminar la semana, o hasta el final de las clases era lo que creía.

Al terminar la práctica coral a Jeff se le ocurrió que deberíamos salir a distraernos un poco, idea que todos apoyamos; a estas alturas del semestre es todo un lujo tener la tarde libre; así que después de despedirnos de algunos de nuestros compañeros que se dirigían a sus casas a pasar el fin de semana, Jeff Thad, Nick, David, Flint, Wes y yo salimos rumbo a nuestra cafetería de costumbre.

Al llegar ahí Delilah, la amigable mesera nos recibió y nos acompaño a nuestra mesa de costumbre, después de ordenar la conversación se inicio, tomando rápidamente un rumbo que bien, no detesto, pero tampoco es de mi completo agrado; los chicos comenzaron a hablar acerca de chicas y a comparar a las que se encontraban en la cafetería.

Intente distraerme con la decoración del lugar o con algún detalle banal cuando algo, o más bien alguien, robo mi atención instantáneamente; ahí, a unas dos o tres mesas de distancia, se encontraba un chico; pero sinceramente no era cualquier chico. Parecía un modelo de revista, perfectamente vestido a la última tendencia, ningún cabello de su cobriza cabeza salía de su lugar, incluso su postura denotaba elegancia; estaba distraído garabateando algo en su libreta, debo decir que no fui conciente de que lo miraba como un tonto perdido hasta que levanto la mirada y me enfrento con sus enormes ojos.

Fue claro la incomodidad que le cause, pues pude sentir el hielo salir de sus pupilas cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron; así que lo único inteligente que pude hacer fue desviar la mirada como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero me fue imposible, me intrigo tanto aquel chico, que resaltaba entre la multitud, ahí sentado en el centro, era el lugar perfecto para él, no había nadie dentro del local que pudiera comparársele, es mas; me atrevo a apostar que nadie en todo Westerville tiene esa presencia y elegancia que irradiaba.

—¿Verdad que si Blaine?—

Fue lo único que escuche de la boca de Wes antes de asentir automáticamente sin desviar la mirada de _él, _cosa que fue mi mayor error; pues después de eso los chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirando al modelo de revista, y paso lo que temía, se empezaron a deshacer en risitas nada discretas debo decir.

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo, al parecer el escándalo de mis amigos llamo su atención y volvimos a mirarnos; esta vez con toda la valentía que pude sacar de mi, le sostuve la mirada; trataba de descifrar la suya y la expresión de su rostro, pero no se movía, ni hacia nada; incluso parecía que no respiraba, "_Haz algo Blaine, no te quedes como un tonto"_ me repetí, y lo único inteligente que pude hacer fue sonreírle.

Ahora si estaba perdido, Wes y los demás habían perdido todo rastro de disimulo y ahora me propinaban codazos y burlas directas; el coraje me invadió, quería golpearlos a cada uno de ellos hasta dejarlos inconscientes, estaba por dar todo por perdido cuando _él_ se levanto de su silla de golpe. "_Genial"_ fue lo que pensé, se aproximaba a nuestra mesa, seguramente a darme una cachetada por ser un acosador, pero no importaba, después de eso podría deshacerme en disculpas y rogarle hasta que aceptara que yo pagara su café.

Pero no sucedió así, el chico se levanto para ir directamente al baño; solo pasó de largo junto a mi mesa. Estuve tentado a levantarme de mi silla y presentarme cordialmente en el baño; pero aceptémoslo, eso si hubiera sido demasiado enfermo de mi parte.

Pasaron diez minutos y ni rastro de _él_, seguramente se había encerrado en el baño esperando a que nos fuéramos y así poder seguir disfrutando de su café de manera segura. Por suerte sus ruegos fueron escuchados, y Jeff anuncio nuestra retirada, llamo a la mesera para pedir la cuenta y liquidarla; nos levantamos e intentamos salir lo más ordenadamente posible del lugar.

¿Era todo? No lo creo, Blaine Anderson podría ser todo menos cobarde, así que agote mi último recurso, llame a la mesera y le pedí su bolígrafo; rápidamente anote mi nombre y número telefónico en una servilleta

—Podrías entregárselo al chico que está sentado en esa mesa, el de cabello castaño— le dije a Delilah mientras le entregaba la servilleta y señalaba la mesa donde se encontraban las pertenencias de _él_, ella asintió y yo salí del lugar tras mis amigos.

Era sencillo, Delilah le daría la servilleta al modelo de revista y si mis intentos de coqueteo habían funcionado me llamaría; ahora todo sería cuestión de esperar y si recibía su llamada, ahora si esta semana podría ser considerada perfecta.


	5. Desilusion

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; aquí les dejo al fin el nuevo capítulo; respecto a lo de la servilleta y demás dudas que surjan, no se preocupen, que se irán resolviendo conforme avance la historia. Gracias por sus reviews, como siempre me hacen muy, muy feliz; espero que este capítulo también merezca algunos; bueno los dejo, lean y disfruten la historia, suerte y saluditos.**

**Aprovecho el espacio para hacer promoción de mis otros Fics, ahora trabajo en "Justamente ahora" pero también pueden encontrar los ya terminados. :)**

**Disclaimer:**_ Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y otros más._

* * *

><p><strong>=KURT=<strong>

8 de Diciembre de 2010

Querido diario:

Es increíble como un pequeño detalle puede cambiarlo todo; y de verdad, me siento como un tonto, me comporte como un niño deslumbrado por un juguete nuevo, no me detuve a pensar, simplemente me ilusione y ciertamente toda la culpa es mía.

Me costó demasiado trabajo controlar mis ganas de aparecerme por Dalton, todos los días subía a mi auto después de clases decidido a manejar a Westerville e irrumpir en un colegio desconocido, pero afortunadamente, la razón volvía a mí a la mitad del camino y regresaba a Lima; y es que ¿qué iba a decir si me descubrían? _"Acoso al vocalista principal de su coro solo porque creí que me miraba y ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado de él", _creo que no suena muy convincente.

Definitivamente necesitaba un consejo antes de empezar a arrancarme el cabello en señal de desesperación; así que recurrí a la única persona capaz de ayudarme; mi querida Mercedes. Decidí abordarla en la práctica de ayer, dispuesto a soltar todo lo que mi pecho había guardado desde el día del primer encuentro con Blaine.

—Mercedes, necesito hablar contigo— dije mientras los demás dejaban el salón de coro

—¿Qué pasa bebe, está todo bien?— respondió mientras se colgaba la mochila.

—Sí, excelente, solo que necesito hablarte acerca de un chico— dije tímidamente

Puedo recordar claramente la expresión del rostro de Mercedes, parecía como si le acabaran de informar que se había ganado la lotería, no dijo nada; hasta algunos segundos después, que se limito a abrazarme tan fuerte que creí que ya no podrían separarnos jamás, luego emocionada me pregunto:

—Bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme de tu chico?—

Asi fue como comencé a contarle mi pequeña "historia de amor" con Blaine, dejándole claro, en primer lugar, que en ningún momento se me había asegurado que Blaine, bueno, me estuviera mirando con intenciones románticas. También le hable acerca de mi trabajo de investigación acerca de The Warblers, mis intentos por irrumpir en la Academia Dalton y de mis visitas a la cafetería de Westerville todos los viernes.

Mercedes solo asintió sonriendo y dijo:

—Creo que lo tienes chico, juega todas tus cartas; preséntate en Dalton—

Yo no podía hacer eso, no estaba preparado; supongo que Mercedes noto eso en la expresión de mi rostro porque inmediatamente después dijo:

—Ok, entonces iremos paso por paso—

Amaba a mi amiga, me conocía de una manera que no muchos lo hacían.

Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos a bordo de mi bebé camino a la cafetería de Westerville, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a Blaine ahí, tampoco sabía bien con qué fin nos dirigíamos allá. Al llegar me estacione lo más cerca de la puerta que pude, apague el motor de mi auto, pero no me baje; tampoco Mercedes se movió.

No quería aceptarlo, pero tenía mucho miedo; yo no era cobarde; me sentía orgulloso de poder decir que siempre le hacía frente a las cosas sin importar que duras fueran, nunca bajaba la cara ni me doblegaba ante nada, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo. Pero esta vez era diferente; no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo actuar cuando se está… bueno, enamorado; había visto muchísimos musicales de Broadway, pero ciertamente el romance en la vida real no es tan fácil como se ve en ellos, además yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser correspondido, aunque Mercedes asegurara que sí.

—¿No piensas bajar?— Mercedes ya se veía muy aburrida cuando me pregunto —Vamos Kurt, solo tienes que ir y dar un vistazo, si está ahí debes ir a él y presentarse; yo estaré aquí dándote apoyo moral—

Yo ya no le veía caso a seguir jugando al niño miedoso, así que baje decididamente y camine hasta la puerta de la cafetería; entre decidió y me quede parado frente a la puerta buscando a Blaine con la mirada, pero no estaba, ni él ni sus amigos Warblers, estaba de salida cuando Delilah me detuvo.

—Kurt, que bueno verte; supongo que vienes buscando a los Warblers—

Yo solo asentí

—Pues si hubieras llegado antes, los hubieras encontrado; han estado viniendo toda la semana— dijo Delilah

Era raro, yo llevaba más de media hora en mi auto esperando y no los había visto, tal vez… ¡ah no!, estaba poniéndome paranoico de nuevo; ¿qué necesidad tendría Delilah de mentirme?

—Si vienes mañana podrías encontrarlos, estoy segura— me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro y sonriendo dejando ver sus blancos dientes como perlas.

—Ok, muchas gracias por tu ayuda— devolví la sonrisa y salí del establecimiento.

En el camino de regreso le explique a Mercedes lo que Delilah me había dicho, y acordamos que mañana nos saltaríamos la última clase para estar ahí en el café a la hora en la que los Warblers aparecieran.

Al día siguiente me levante y después de ducharme me esmere más de lo normal en elegir la ropa que usaría y tarde un poco más en peinarme, hasta asegurarme que ningún cabello estaba fuera de su lugar; no podía verme "como siempre" cuando me presentara con Blaine; porque ya estaba decidido, nada, ni el miedo me detendrían.

El día paso muy normal; las clases, el almuerzo, Karofsky y los demás gorilas del equipo rondando los pasillos como fieras hambrientas, un día más en la vida de Kurt Hummel.

Minutos antes de que iniciara la última clase me encontré con Mercedes en el estacionamiento como habíamos acordado y salimos rumbo a Westerville, una hora después llegamos a la cafetería, pero nada salió como esperábamos.

Baje del auto rápidamente, y Mercedes camino (¿o corrió?) tras de mí, estaba a diez escasos metros de la entrada, entusiasmado e ilusionado, cuando lo vi, los vi; como desearía no haber sido tan tonto…

Ahí estaba Blaine, en la entrada del establecimiento dándome la espalda y abrazaba a Delilah; sus brazos estaban alrededor de la chica a la que le había confiado mis sentimientos, la misma que me había alentado tantas veces, la que me había dado información valiosa…La que me había traicionado; y eso no era todo, después… ¡se besaron!

No estaba seguro si Delilah me había visto ya, yo estaba parado entre los autos estacionados, sentí la mano de Mercedes sobre mi hombro; yo no dije nada, solo me di la media vuelta y le señale a Mercedes la escena, esperando que no me pidiera que le explicara y camine de regreso a mi auto derrotado.

Mercedes me alcanzo y subimos al auto, ambos en silencio y no dijimos nada durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera cuando deje a Mercedes en su casa.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo infantil y tonto que fui; solo me deje llevar por una ilusión, por un espejismo; yo solo había construido un castillo en el aire, nadie tenía la culpa de mi decepción, y es que según parecía, Blaine ni siquiera era gay. Me sentía tan enojado conmigo mismo, tan desilusionado; pero no llore, simplemente me deshice de mi autocompasión y levante la cara de nuevo, como siempre lo había hecho. Tome mi móvil y llame a Mercedes para ponernos de acuerdo e ir de compras el sábado, ella acepto gustosa.

Era oficial, Kurt Hummel había aprendido su lección.

_Kurt aun no lo sabía, pero este no era el final de su historia con Blaine._


	6. Desilusion parte 2

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla; aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten. Infinitas gracias por sus reviews, los cuales estaré respondiendo a continuación. Bueno disfruten el capitulo, espero que merezca algunos reviews. Nos leemos luego, saludos y suerte :)**

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX; aunque sería lindo si alguien me regalara a Kurt de cumpleaños :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**=BLAINE=**

8 de diciembre de 2010

Querido Diario:

Esta noche estoy tan deprimido, pero a la vez tan furioso por haberme ilusionado, de verdad estoy muy molesto conmigo mismo por haberme dejado llevar, tanto que Wes prefirió quedarse con Thad esta noche por miedo a que pueda arrancarle la cabeza de puro coraje.

—No entren ahí, si quieren vivir, Blaine parece poseído— escuche que Wes le decía a los demás Warblers cuando salía de nuestra habitación.

—Nunca lo había visto así— David dijo mientras se alejaban por el pasillo

En fin, tratare de calmarme y explicar lo que sucedió.

Después de conocer (si se puede decir así) al chico más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra y dejarle mi numero a Delilah, para que se lo entregara, estuve esperando su llamada ansiosamente. Los primeros días no me despegaba del móvil, incluso lo llevaba conmigo a las clases, que era inusual, pues regularmente en Dalton no recibo llamadas de ningún tipo; me dormía con el teléfono sobre el pecho esperando a que sonara, y despertaba emocionado cuando la alarma repicaba en mi habitación, pensando que al fin el chico modelo de revista estaba tras la línea.

También, en momentos me ponía algo histérico; pensaba que tal vez Delilah había perdido la servilleta, o había olvidado dársela (cosa que no está muy lejos de la realidad), o que también el chico la hubiera perdido antes de poder llamarme, o tan solo no me llamaba porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo relacionarse con alguien que lo acoso toda una tarde mientras intentaba tomar un café.

La mayoría de los Warblers tomaban esto como motivo para burlarse de mí; un día, por ejemplo Trent escondió mi teléfono mientras yo estaba distraído cantando y me lo entrego hasta que yo había recorrido toda la academia buscándolo, Jeff y Nick inventaron una cancioncita boba acerca de mi dependencia al teléfono celular, y Wes había apostado con David a que no recibiría la llamada.

En fin, al parecer ninguno de mis amigos me comprendía, y no me moleste, sabía que ellos no podrían entender lo que sentí al ver a _mi chico, _pues en un principio yo tampoco concebía como alguien, a quien apenas había visto por unos momentos, había movido tantos sentimientos en mi; recordarme viendo sus enormes y bellos ojos aun hace que mis rodillas se doblen, pensar en su olor al pasar junto a la mesa provoca que me pierda en mis pensamientos acerca de cómo sería nuestra vida juntos; fue como si finalmente apareciera esa persona que he buscado por siempre. Creo que ese tipo de sentimientos no se pueden explicar con palabras.

Aunque si soy sincero, hubo momentos en los que me aterre; y es que, bueno, todos saben que mis habilidades románticas dejan bastante que desear, entonces pensé ¿Qué hare si me llama? ¿Qué sigue después de las presentaciones? ¿Cómo se conquista a alguien? Cuando le plantee mis dudas a Wes solo se limito a decirme que el momento lo era todo, que las cosas planeadas no salen del todo bien, que tenía que improvisar tomando en cuenta la situación y lo que hubiera alrededor.

Conforme pasaron los días deje de darle vueltas al asunto, de hecho ya estaba resignándome a la idea de que jamás recibiría esa llamada; fue triste al principio, todas las ilusiones que tenía se habían caído, la idea de finalmente sentirme completo se fue tan rápido como llego. Asi seguí viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado, otra vez estaba relajado y en cierta forma contento, conviviendo con mis amigos Warblers.

Sin embargo, esta mañana, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia entre clase y clase me encontré con Wes:

—Hola Blaine, ¿como estas hoy?— me pregunto mientras caminaba a mi lado

—Excelente Wes, nada fuera de lo normal ¿y tú?— respondí amable

—Bien también, oye ¿acaso no olvidaste algo esta mañana en nuestra habitación?— mi amigo lanzo esa pregunta mientras reía de lado

—No, definitivamente no Wes— le respondí seguro, pues la noche anterior había organizado mi mochila antes de dormir

—¿Seguro?— dijo mi amigo, mientras me mostraba mi móvil sonriente

—Ah, eso; bueno es que ya no creo necesitarlo todo el día conmigo— le respondí

Mi amigo se quedo parado a medio pasillo y cuando voltee a verlo me dijo:

—No me hubiera dado cuenta de que este aparato estaba en el cajón de tu mesita de noche si no hubiera sonando—

Tarde unos segundos en procesar lo que Wes acababa de decir, pero en cuanto lo logre le arrebate el aparato y mire la pantalla, la cual me indicaba que había un mensaje de texto sin leer en el buzón de entrada, y era de un número desconocido. Wes sonrió al ver mi reacción y luego lei el mensaje en voz alta para que también se enterara de su contenido:

"_Hola, Blaine; lamento mucho no haberte escrito o llamado antes, no sabía bien que decir, que te parece si nos vemos hoy a eso de la una de la tarde en la cafetería, me alegraría mucho verte… saludos"_

Ahí estaba, al fin la espera había terminado, y había valido la pena; al fin una respuesta positiva.

A pesar de la emoción que el mensaje me causo, no deje que interfiriera en mis clases, como siempre me mantuve muy calmado y le pedí a Wes que fuera discreto, no quería a todos los Warblers tras de mi haciendo preguntas que ni yo mismo puedo contestar, a las doce y media salí de Dalton con rumbo a la cafetería, mientras conducía iba pensando como presentarme, que debía decir o que temas de conversación sería bueno abordar. Finalmente llegue a la cafetería y las mariposas de mi estomago comenzaron a revolotear. Me quede en el auto hasta que conseguí calmarme, cuando eso sucedió camine decidido.

Mientras me acercaba a la entrada de la cafetería, lo buscaba con la mirada; pero aun no estaba ahí, y eso que ya eran la una con diez minutos, de hecho el lugar se encontraba casi vacío, cuando llegue a mi destino, me senté en el borde de una jardinera que adornaba la fachada a esperar; pasaron más de veinticinco minutos y aun nada, no estaba seguro si irme o seguir esperando, de repente mi debate se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Delilah salió.

—Hola Blaine, que bueno que viniste— me saludo mientras parecía buscar algo en el estacionamiento

—Ho… ¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir?— le pregunte

Me quede esperando su respuesta unos segundos, pues su atención aun se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

—Porque yo te cite— me respondió con una sonrisa

—Eso no es posible, el mensaje decía…—

No pude terminar la frase, pues me interrumpió:

—Tuve que escribirlo así, sino tal vez no vendrías—

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme, cuando vi que saco algo de su bolsillo; era la servilleta con mi número telefónico escrito; supongo que noto la cara de incredulidad que puse al verla pues se apresuro a decir:

—Te juro que trate de entregársela, pero no la quiso, solo volvió una vez y cuando se la entregue me dijo que no le interesaba—

Una sensación de pesadez me invadió, como si un yunque de mil kilos hubiera caído sobre mí, ahora si estaba perdido. Delilah no dijo nada, pero de la nada se lanzo a mí para abrazarme.

—Oh, ven aquí Blaine, no te pongas triste— dijo reconfortante.

Correspondí a su abrazo, después de todo era un lindo gesto de su parte

Después de unos segundos nos separamos me miro a los ojos y dijo apuradamente:

—Ok Blaine, yo te hice un favor; ahora necesito que tú me hagas uno a mí, veras, aposte con las chicas a que me dejarías besarte; entonces…—

Y sin más aviso se lanzo sobre mí, definitivamente esta chica es extraña, tarde en reaccionar debido a la sorpresa, pero finalmente segundos después pude alejarla de mí

—No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso— le dije de la manera más amable que pude.

—No te preocupes, si todo salió como lo planee, no habrá necesidad; hasta luego y suerte—

Y sin otra cosa que decir, regreso al interior de la cafetería, y yo me dispuse a volver a Dalton, derrotado y abatido; se había terminado toda mi historia con aquel chico modelo, bueno; en realidad no se puede terminar algo que nunca empezó ¿cierto? Lo peor de todo es que me sentía patético, definitivamente me desconocía.

_Delilah miro a Blaine alejarse desde la ventana de la cafetería y sonrió maliciosamente pues su plan había resultado perfecto; tanto Kurt como Blaine se habían desilusionado, y mejor aun, no se habían conocido. Aun no podía creer que hubiera tenido tanta suerte y que Kurt llegara en el momento en el que ella estaba con Blaine y hubiera visto el beso que le planto al moreno. En ese momento se repito a si misma que si Blaine no iba a ser para ella; tampoco iba a ser para Kurt._


	7. Ropa y café

**Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Ya sé que querrán matarme por haber dejado esta historia olvidada, lo siento tanto de verdad; pero es que si soy sincera, no sabía bien como seguirla, espero que les guste el rumbo que tomo; ahora si tratare de no abandonarla tanto, el POV de Blaine lo estaré subiendo a más tardar mañana. Gracias por sus reviews, enseguida estaré respondiéndolos. Espero que les guste el capitulo; ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamación y critica con muy bien aceptados; cualquier cosa que tengan que decir.**

**Bueno, ya no los detengo más; lean y disfruten, gracias por su apoyo. Un abrazo muy grande a los que siempre leen y otro a los nuevos lectores. GRACIAS **

**Notas: Como podrán ver con las fechas del diario, ya han pasado algunos meses después de la situación con Delilah (o como mi mejor amiga la llamo, la versión femenina de Joe Dumount, antagonista de mi otra historia "Justamente ahora") Algunas de las dudas que puedan surgir, se resolverán en el capitulo narrado por Blaine. ****Las frases entre paréntesis son pensamientos que Kurt emite mientras escribe en su diario**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y otros más_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**=KURT=**

18 de Marzo de 2011

Querido diario:

Es oficial, estoy convencido de que soy un juguete del destino; desearía saber si a todas las personas les pasan estas cosas o es solo a mi; francamente no entiendo como ahora estoy aquí sentado escribiendo, mientras un papel arrugado con el número telefónico de Blaine Anderson descansa sobre mi mesita de noche.

Todo comenzó esta tarde después de la escuela cuando recibí una llamada de Mercedes:

—_Hola Cedes— conteste alegre al ver el numero de mi amiga en la pantalla de mi móvil_

—_Hola chico blanco, ¿algún plan para este tarde?— mi amiga cuestiono_

—_Aparentemente ninguno, quizá lo más interesante de mi viernes por la noche sea presenciar el espectáculo, con lengua incluida de Finn y Rachel en mi sala mientras miramos películas— _

—_No te preocupes, que yo te salvare de eso, la próxima semana es la boda de mi prima y ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme a elegir un vestido que provoque muertes con tan solo mirarme?—_

Francamente la idea era excelente, amaba ir de compras con Mercedes

—_Dalo por hecho, te veo en el centro comercial en treinta minutos— termine la llamada._

Una hora más tarde, Mercedes y yo caminábamos por el centro comercial, aun buscando ese flamante vestido para mi amiga; de repente pude ver unos hermosos pantalones Armani que me llamaban desde un escaparate, claramente debían estar en mi guardarropa. Guie a Mercedes hacia la tienda y entramos, inmediatamente me acerque a la dependiente de la tienda y le solicite la prenda de mi talla; la chica me sonrió amablemente y momentos después regreso con el par de pantalones en mano, me señalo los probadores y yo camine hasta ellos.

De repente, me detuve; pues me pareció haber visto un chico con el uniforme de Dalton al pasar por un pasillo de la tienda, cuando regrese la mirada no había nada. Obviamente me reprendí, nadamas era un chico con un estúpido uniforme, ni siquiera entendía porque me había detenido; después de todo no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa escuela, en especial de... bueno, el caso es que sé muy bien que debí haber hecho caso a la advertencia que el cosmos me estaba enviando y poner atención en mis acciones. Seguí caminando sin despegar la mirada del pasillo, buscando inconscientemente al chico Dalton; finalmente, llegue frente a uno de los vestidores; tientas tome la cortina que hacía de puerta, aun sin quitar la mirada del pasillo y la abrí (grave error); solo pude volver a tener conciencia de mis actos cuando escuche una voz gritar: "_Hey, está ocupado"_

Mi primer impulso fue mirar a la persona que emitía el grito dentro del probador, al verlo inmediatamente se me detuvo el corazón, pues Blaine Anderson estaba en ese probador, con la camisa desabotonada mostrando su perfecto (Rayos Kurt, supéralo) torso descubierto; estoy seguro de que mi cara era rojo, rojo carmín en ese momento, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de la situación y ante esto lo único que pude hacer fue lanzar los pantalones por el aire y salir corriendo de ahí (¿De verdad Kurt? Es lo más inteligente que se te ocurrió). Blaine salió corriendo tras de mí, seguramente quería atraparme para reclamarme o golpearme, no sabía con certeza así que solo acelere el paso.

Segundos después de atravesar la puerta de la tienda escuche a Mercedes llamándome, pero no voltee, seguí corriendo tratando de perder a Blaine; algunos metros más tarde me die cuenta de que ya no me seguía, así que me senté en una banca a recuperar el aliento. Me quede ahí unos minutos, sofocado y tratando de ignorar la imagen de Blaine semidesnudo en mi mente; es decir, el había roto mi corazón y lo más importante, era heterosexual. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, no es necesario decir que tuve muchísimo miedo de que fuera él, así que gire mi rostro con los ojos cerrados.

—Kurt, ¿Qué paso, saliste corriendo como loco?— si, gracias a Dior era Mercedes

Suspire y le dije:

—Mercedes, le abrí el probador a un chico mientras se cambiaba… y no a cualquier chico; era Blaine Anderson—

Mercedes me miro extrañada, como si le hablara en otro idioma, comprendí que quizá no lo recordaba, después de todo no lo había vuelto a mencionar desde lo del café.

—Blaine Anderson, el chico de Dalton, el de la cafetería de Westerville— dije haciendo extraños ademanes con la mano

Mercedes algo sorprendida se sentó junto a mí y continúo:

—Ok, ¿no quedamos que el chico era hetero?—

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de descifrar la expresión del rostro de mi amiga.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me pidió que te entregara esto?—

Mercedes me extendió un ticket de compra con el número de Blaine, yo no supe que decir, así que Mercedes continúo el relato:

—Cuando saliste corriendo trate de alcanzarte, pero cuando estaba por salir del lugar me intercepto, me pregunto si yo te conocía, incluso te llamo por tu nombre, yo solo me limite a asentir, luego le arrebato el ticket a otro chico y anoto su número; me dijo que te lo diera y que te dijera que por favor lo llamaras—

Después de eso Mercedes y yo seguimos caminando por el centro comercial, ciertamente mi atención ya no estaba en otro punto que en el ticket que yacía en la bolsa de mi pantalón, ¿Que pasaba con Anderson, debía llamarlo, valía la pena pensar en él?

Y bueno, durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, la cena y la película con Finn y Rachel; no pude dejar de pensar en que debía hacer, de hecho aun no sé si sea bueno llamarlo, como sea, ahora estoy muy cansado para pensar en cualquier cosa, así que es mejor que vaya a la cama.

* * *

><p>24 de marzo de 2011<p>

Querido Diario:

Creo que finalmente el cosmos conspiro para que Kurt Hummel tuviera un buen día; bueno realmente todo se lo debo a mi amada Mercedes, y es que estoy seguro de que ella tuvo que ver en todo esto:

Después del ensayo del coro, me despedí de todos los chicos; me preparaba para una larga tarde de tarea y ciertamente no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea. Salí de la sala de coro y segundos después Mercedes me alcanzo

—Hey, ¿acaso llevas prisa?— preguntó

—Algo así, tengo muchos deberes por hacer, no será una tarde divertida— respondí

Mercedes no dijo nada, solo camino a mi lado con una sonrisa sospechosa pintada en su rostro, finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento y casi creí haberme vuelto loco cuando vi a Blaine recargado en el cofre de mi auto.

—Buenas tardes Kurt, Mercedes— dijo

Me quede helado, sin decir ni hacer nada (tan inteligente como siempre)

—Hola Blaine, que bueno verte— dijo Mercedes mientras me daba un codazo

"_Qué bueno verte" ¿Desde cuando Mercedes es amiga de Blaine, porque ella no estaba tan sorprendida como yo de ver al niño bonito de Dalton en McKinley_

Mi interrogatorio mental fue interrumpido por Mercedes

—Bueno los dejo entonces para que hablen, nos vemos mañana Kurt—

Y ahí estaba yo, el listo Kurt Hummel de pie frente a Blaine Anderson, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar esa escena?

—Entonces Kurt, ¿te gustaría acompañarme por un café?— Blaine pregunto con una amabilidad y galantería que no se veía muy seguido entre los chicos de McKinley, incluso me atrevería a decir que en ninguno de todo Lima

—No, gracias— exprese (aunque en el fondo moría por decir que sí, pero ¿En qué lugar quedaría? Ir a tomar un café con un chico al cual solía acosar indirectamente, que rompio mi corazón sin saberlo y que encima era heterosexual… Kurt Hummel tenía orgullo)

—Ah no, ¿Por qué?— cuestiono mirándome con sus (hermosos) ojos avellana

—Porque— trataba de pensar en alguna respuesta sensata —porque primero que nada, estas recargado en mi _bebe_ y segundo… ¿nunca te enseñaron de pequeño que no tenias que fiarte de extraños y mucho menos irte con ellos? Porque a mi si— le respondí

Blaine rio e inmediatamente dejo de recargarse en mi auto, luego argumento:

—Kurt, yo no soy un extraño—

No dije nada, solo le dedique la misma mirada que le dedico a Puckerman cuando intenta acercarse a mí. Al ver mi reacción suspiro y me extendió la mano aclaro la voz y se presento (como todo un caballero):

—Soy Blaine Anderson, de Westerville, estudio en la Academia Dalton, soy miembro del club de coro y soy gay—

Al escuchar la última parte de su discurso me sorprendí mucho, ciertamente necesitaba explicaciones, y si no estaba equivocado, Mercedes ya se las había dado a Blaine por mí, así que solo quedaba yo en la penumbra de la ignorancia. Decidí que eso tenía remedio si aceptaba la invitación de Blaine (si…claro Kurt, acepta que solo buscabas un pretexto para aceptar y tirar tu orgullo por la borda)

—Kurt Hummel, de Lima, estudio en McKinley High, también miembro del coro y también gay— respondí estrechando su mano

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?—preguntó

Yo solo asentí y me acerque a mi auto con la intención de abordarlo, pero él me detuvo

—No, permíteme; iremos en mi auto—

Tomo mi mano y me guio amablemente hacia su vehículo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que me subiera para cerrarla suavemente, luego el abordo el vehículo, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir tranquilamente; ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban solo sonreíamos. Algunos minutos más tarde, me di cuenta que transitábamos por los límites de Lima:

—¿A dónde vamos?— pregunte

—Ya veras, no te desesperes— respondió sonriendo

—Claro que me desespero, si no me dices empezare a creer que de verdad quieres secuestrarme y tendré que usar estrategias de defensa personal que no te gustaría ver— dije bromeando

—Vaya, no puedo imaginarte a ti golpeando a alguien, tu rostro es tan angelical que…— Blaine interrumpió su frase a la mitad y pude reconocer la expresión de su rostro, era la expresión de haber hablado de más; me sonroje un poco y para no hacer el ambiente incomodo dije:

—Pues aunque no lo creas, tengo un hermano mayor que es rudo (sé que Finn no es para nada rudo, pero Blaine no tenia porque saberlo cierto) el me enseño todo lo que se—

—¿Y tu hermano es del tipo de hermano celoso?— cuestiono siguiéndome el juego

—Demasiado, deberías verlo cuando…—

Al ver el lugar donde nos estábamos estacionando no pude continuar, estábamos de nuevo en el café de Westerville, aquel donde había visto a Blaine por primera vez, de repente sentí un hueco en el estomago, ¿Qué hacíamos ahí, y si realmente esto era un juego sucio y ahora Blaine y Delilah se iban a burlar de mi?

Blaine se estaciono y antes de bajar del auto me miro, seguramente adivino mis pensamientos, o se dio una idea de ellos.

—Vamos, ven conmigo, todo estará bien; confía en mí— dijo mientras sonreía, definitivamente no se le podía negar nada a esa sonrisa

Se bajo del auto y segundos después estaba a mi lado, abriéndome la puerta para bajar, caminamos al establecimiento y antes de entrar me dijo al oído "_Sígueme la corriente"_

Al estar dentro del café, nos acercamos a la barra y ahí estaba ella; Delilah. Blaine camino específicamente hasta donde ella estaba:

—Hola Delilah— saludo amablemente

Ella lo miro de la misma forma en la que Rachel mira a Finn, yo no entendía que sucedía

—Blaine, hola… ¿q-que te trae por aquí después de tanto tiempo?—

—Si, bueno podrías servirme un mocha blanco por favor y a mi cita podrías servirle… ¿Qué quieres tomar Kurt?— Blaine me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él, yo hice lo que me había pedido segundos antes y le seguí la corriente:

—Mocha blanco está bien, también para mí—

Sinceramente no entendía bien que pasaba, pero con el simple hecho de ver la cara de Delilah lo deje pasar; su cara era de desconcierto extremo mientras alternaba la mirada entre Blaine y yo; lo disfrute tanto que decidí guardarme mis preguntas para más adelante…


	8. La llamada de Mercedes

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla; bueno como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, el POV de Blaine, el cual quedo muchísimo más largo que el de Kurt, pero bueno aquí tocaba aclarar más cosas. Espero que la parte en la que Blaine y Mercedes aclaran todo el malentendido que planifico Delilah no resulte confusa y tampoco muy ambigua; pronto traeré lo que sigue, la cita de Klaine; esta vez juro no tardarme tanto, como les dije anteriormente, la enorme pausa en esta historia se debió a que no sabía como continuarla; pero ahora es como si la inspiración que no tuve en semanas llegara toda de golpe, así que aquí estaré más seguido.**

**Bueno gracias infinitas y totales por sus reviews, por ahí en alguna historia leí que los reviews son la comida de los autores, y es muy triste pasar hambre o morir de inanición.**

**Bueno disfruten mucho este capítulo, y no dejen de visitar mi otra historia, verán que les gustara :D saludos y suerte; cuídense y un abrazo enorme para todo/as**

**Notas: Al igual que con Kurt, las frases entre paréntesis son pensamientos de Blaine mientras escribe)**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y otros más…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**=BLAINE=**

18 de Marzo de 2011

Querido Diario:

Definitivamente; si no creía en el destino, después de lo que sucedió esta tarde, he abandonado esa idea. Todo comenzó cuando terminaron las clases, la mayoría de los alumnos de la Academia ya estaban saliendo para sus hogares y yo me encontraba camino a mi habitación, pues solamente visito mi casa una vez al mes; fue entonces cuando Wes me intercepto:

—Hey Blaine— Wes saludo — Me ofrecí a llevar a Jeff a casa de sus tíos en Lima y después pasare al centro comercial, es cumpleaños de mi hermano y necesito conseguirle un regalo ¿Quieres venir?—

Tenía la tarde libre y muchas ganas de salir, así que acepte

—Seguro, solo denme tiempo para ir a cambiarme y…—

—No, no hay tiempo; el camino a Lima es largo además los uniformes llaman la atención— Wes me interrumpió mientras me daba un empujón.

Inmediatamente salimos de Dalton en el auto de mi mejor amigo acompañados de Jeff, el camino fue agradable y a mi parecer muy rápido; una hora y media después ya habíamos dejando a Jeff en donde sus tíos, y estábamos ingresando al centro comercial de Lima; Wes pensó que sería mejor idea ir ahí, en vez de regresar a Westerville, según él era buena idea cambiar de aires de vez en cuando. Y ciertamente de no haber sido por la idea de mi amigo, las cosas no se hubieran dado como se dieron.

Después de comprar un café, decidimos no perder tiempo y entramos a la primera tienda de ropa que vimos, ahí pasamos un largo rato tratando de encontrar algo que fuera del gusto del hermano de Wes.

—Bien, me parece que esta le agradara— dijo mi amigo con voz segura

—Yo levante un pulgar para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo, ciertamente los asuntos de la moda no son mi fuerte, sin embargo esa camisa era formal y discreta, una buena elección

—Blaine, ¿podrías medirte la camisa por favor?— cuestiono Wes

Yo lo mire extrañado y antes de decir algo me interrumpió

—Tienes casi la misma estatura y complexión física que mi hermano, entonces me sentiría más seguro si te la pruebas; no quiero gastar mi dinero en vano, estoy seguro de que si te queda bien a él le quedara también—

Acepte y tome la camisa que Montgomery tenía en sus manos. Me dirigí al probador mientras Wes seguía dando un vistazo por la tienda; rápidamente me quite el saco, la corbata y la camisa de Dalton y me dispuse a probarme la camisa del hermano de Wes (debo decir que odio los probadores, son espacios demasiado pequeños y si tardo demasiado en ellos, comienzo a sentir que me ahogo).

No había terminado de ponerme bien la camisa cuando la cortina que hacía de puerta del probador se abrió, no pude hacer otra cosa que gritar: "_Hey, está ocupado" _pero no hubo respuesta alguna_. _Por inercia mire a quien había irrumpido mi privacidad y al verlo, mi capacidad de formar ideas se extinguió; no podía creerlo, era el chico del café, el de hermosos ojos, el que me había rechazado. Se veía tan perfecto, igual que la primera vez que lo había visto, sin embargo ahora estaba demasiado sonrojado (cosa que lo hacía ver más sexy) y francamente lo entiendo, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos no era agradable.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, salió corriendo; yo no iba a dejar que se me escapara, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de presentarme por mi mismo como se debe y de ser rechazado en persona, así que salí tras él; no pensé en otra cosa que en alcanzarlo, estire mi mano para alcanzar su hombro pero no lo logre, el guardia de seguridad me detuvo en la entrada de la tienda, obviamente no me iba a dejar salir con la camisa aun puesta y sin pagar.

Suspire frustrado, sin embargo de inmediato un grito llamo mi atención:

—Kurt, Kurt espera— una chica morena se aproximaba a la puerta, fue fácil darme cuenta de que iba tras _mi chico, _cuyo nombre era Kurt; antes de que saliera de la tienda la tome del hombro sin pensarlo.

—Oye, disculpa, tu co-conoces a Kurt?— pregunte (ciertamente una pregunta bastante obvia)

La chica me miro de arriba abajo y luego puso las manos en la cintura

—Sí— fue lo único que dijo

No sabía cómo plantearle la situación, así que solo saque el ticket de compra que me habían dado en la cafetería y me acerque a la caja, que estaba junto a la puerta para conseguir un bolígrafo. La amiga de Kurt me miraba extrañada mientras yo escribía mi nombre, correo electrónico y mi número telefónico en el ticket.

—Podrías dárselo a Kurt por favor, y decirle que de verdad me gustaría que me contactara— estoy seguro de que mi voz sonaba como un ruego.

La joven tomo el papel y solo asintió, luego salió de la tienda sin decir más y yo regrese al probador, donde Wes me esperaba con cara de incredulidad

—¿Que fue todo eso?— pregunto

—Kurt— fue lo único que respondí (estoy seguro de que mi respuesta no ayudo mucho, pero simplemente no podía enfocarme en otra cosa; ya sabía su nombre y también al fin había logrado ver con claridad el color de sus ojos, eran tan azules como un océano).

Después del altercado, Wes pago la camisa y salimos de la tienda, bajo la mirada de curiosidad de la cajera y el guardia de seguridad que habían presenciado todo. En el camino de regreso a Dalton puse al tanto de lo sucedido a Wes; el solo se limito a burlarse:

—Blaine, si ya le habías dado tu número una vez y no le intereso, ¿Qué crees que lo hará cambiar de opinión esta vez? La forma en la que se encontraron hoy no fue nada agradable— me cuestiono

—No lo sé Wes, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, además por alguna extraña razón confió más en su amiga que en Delilah— respondí

—Delilah es linda y amable— agrego Wes

—No lo sé Wes, dejo de agradarme cuando me beso a la fuerza, ahora creo que está loca— dije

Wes solo levanto los hombros y continúo:

—Pues entonces aquí vamos de nuevo, con el Blaine que vive pegado a su móvil, esperando la llamada de un desconocido—

Yo solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido y decidí dar por terminada la conversación.

Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo; esperando y rogando por qué mi celular suene y conforme pasan las horas me voy convenciendo más de que Wes tenía razón; quizá a Kurt (lindo nombre, por cierto) no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p>23 de marzo de 2011<p>

Querido diario:

Habían pasado varios días desde mi encuentro con Kurt en el centro comercial, y debo decir que ya estaba completamente resignado a no volverlo a ver ni a saber de él; pensé que después de todo, Wes tenía razón, no estaba interesado en mi. Sin embargo esta noche, las cosas tomaron un rumbo interesante, un muy buen rumbo.

Me encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con Wes y Jeff después de la práctica de los Warblers, cuando el sonido de mi móvil llamo mi atención, inmediatamente lo saque de mi bolsillo, mire la pantalla y descubrí que era un número desconocido. Me quede mirándolo un momento sin decir ni hacer nada; debo decir que estaba un poco nervioso, ¿y si era Kurt?... ¿Qué debía decirle?

—Blaine, no piensas contestar— Jeff me saco de mis pensamientos pero no me moví —¡BLAINE!—

Su grito me llevo finalmente a pulsar el botón y contestar:

—_Hola— respondí temeroso_

—_Bueno, ¿Blaine Anderson?; ok escúchame; quiero que pongas mucha atención a mis preguntas y respondas con la verdad, si no lo haces, me encargare de encontrarte y dañarte, ¿entendiste?—_

La voz de una chica desconocida me atacaba del otro lado de la línea, yo decepcionado que no fuera Kurt continúe:

—_¿Quién habla?— _

La chica en la línea suspiro y luego dijo:

—_Soy Mercedes Jones, amiga de Kurt, nos vimos en el centro comercial—_

A la simple mención de Kurt mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, no sabía si de felicidad o solo por el temor a escuchar que había sido rechazado de nuevo.

—_Oh, si ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte amable_

—_Sabes, dude mucho en llamarte, pero tuve que hacerlo; estas volviendo loco a mi bebe, así que quiero saber ¿qué es lo que quieres de él?—_

"_¿Qué que quería de él?_" pensé extrañado, pues creí que las cosas habían quedado muy claras, si le das tu numero a alguien es porque te interesa.

—_No entiendo tu pregunta Mercedes…—_

La chica me interrumpió

—_Por favor chico, si es muy clara; solo habla—_

Exhale agresivamente y prepare mi respuesta:

—_Pues, quiero hablar con él, invitarlo a salir, conocerlo más no se qué….—_

—_Oh no niño bonito, tengo que detenerte ahí; vaya que hay personas demasiadas enfermas en este mundo— Mercedes dijo agresivamente y luego suspiro— antes de colgarte el teléfono y maldecirte para siempre déjame dejarte claro que Kurt no es el tipo de chico que se presta a relaciones de ese tipo—_

Era oficial, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Mercedes quería decir

—_Mercedes… tú… bueno… yo…. ¿De qué estás hablando?—_

—_Oh vaya, ahora te haces el inocente, pero está bien, si quieres escucharlo con todas sus letras lo diré: No voy a permitir que uses a Kurt, no voy a dejar que lo lastimes usándolo como tu juguete cuando tu noviecita te aburra—_

Después de las palabras de Mercedes solté una carcajada, no sé bien si fue a causa de lo hilarante que resultaban sus deducciones, es decir ¿Qué clase de mente tenía esa chica para llegar a pensar eso? O tal vez por temor, al pensar que Kurt creía eso de mí. No vacile y me dispuse a aclarar el punto

—_Ok, alto ahí Mercedes— agregue con voz severa —Yo no tengo novia, de hecho, ni siquiera me interesan las mujeres; ¿podrías aclararme cómo es que piensas eso?—_

—_No intentes negarlo con pretextos tan bajos Anderson, solo quedas como un tonto—Mercedes alego —¿Cómo puedes decir que no te interesan las mujeres cuando Kurt te vio besando a esa chica, la tal Delilah de la cafetería—_

Después de eso, me quede helado; algunas ideas difusas invadieron mi mente, este asunto era bastante confuso

—_Mercedes, eso no fue lo que pareció; ella me beso cuando estaba descuidado, ella acababa de decirme que Kurt había rechazado la servilleta con mi número telefónico—_

—_¿De qué servilleta hablas?— cuestiono Mercedes_

Aun sin entender nada, me dispuse a explicarle a Mercedes como después de haber visto a Kurt y no atreverme a hablar con él, le había encargado a Delilah que le hiciera llegar una servilleta con mi número telefónico, y que días después de haber esperado ansiosamente la respuesta de su amigo, había recibido un mensaje supuestamente escrito por Kurt, citándome en la cafetería; y como yo emocionado había ido sin dudarlo, para encontrarme con que el mensaje en realidad era de Delilah y me había citado para informarme que Kurt me había rechazado y como luego de eso invento un estúpido pretexto para besarme e intentar seducirme.

—_Kurt nunca recibió esa servilleta, de hecho estuvo yéndote a buscar varias veces al café, pero nunca te encontraba ahí, hasta que un día esa chica Delilah… Oh mi Dios, esa bastarda…— Mercedes dijo esa última frase casi gritando—_

Luego fue su turno de explicarme que Kurt nunca había recibido la servilleta, que había estado visitando el café constantemente e incluso había pensado en visitar Dalton con la intención de encontrarme, y como Delilah había planeado todo, para que Kurt llegara justamente en el momento en el que me besaba, para que así creyera que entre ella y yo había algo. Mercedes tenía razón Delilah era una… mala persona. Había hecho todo un plan para que Kurt y yo nunca nos conociéramos, nos había manipulado a ambos para que creyéramos cosa que no eran.

Después de un silencio prologado, que supongo, ambos utilizamos para asimilar toda esta información me apresure a decir:

—_Mercedes, necesito que me digas donde vive Kurt; necesito verlo, aclararle todo esto—_

—_Tranquilo chico— la voz de Mercedes ahora sonaba amable —Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ahora no es el momento, ya es muy tarde; además seria muy extraño que un desconocido llegue a buscarlo a esta hora ¿no crees?—_

—_Tienes razón, entonces dime Mercedes ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo, mañana mismo?—le cuestione_

—_Mañana después de clases, como todos los días tendremos práctica de coro, pero creo que sería una buena idea si te das una vuelta por McKinley cuando esta termine, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde— la chica me respondió_

—_Claro, ten por seguro que ahí estaré— la emoción en mi voz era evidente_

—_Ok chico, pero antes de seguir tienes que prometerme que esa bruja Delilah recibirá su merecido y que yo estaré ahí para presenciar el suceso— Mercedes dijo, era fácil notar la rabia en su voz al decir el nombre de Delilah_

—_Claro Mercedes, y de verdad gracias; por haber llamado, haberme escuchado y ayudarme a aclarar este malentendido—_

—_De nada ricitos; soy capaz de lo que sea por mi chico Kurt, y al decir lo que sea, hablo también de arrancarte todos tus blancos y lindos dientes si lo lastimas; ten en cuenta que estoy confiando demasiado en ti—_

—_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte— dije_

—_Bien, entonces supongo que te veré mañana por McKinley—declaro Mercedes_

—_Claro, hasta entonces; y de nuevo gracias—_

—_Hasta entonces chico—_

Y después de haber cortado la llamada con Mercedes me dispuse a planear lo que haría mañana al encontrarme con Kurt, ahora tengo un buen plan, que incluso incluye una forma de escarmiento para Delilah, de verdad esa chica es una enferma.

Ahora creo que debo dormir, es la única forma en la que puedo dejar de pensar en Kurt.

* * *

><p>24 de marzo de 2011<p>

Querido diario:

El día de hoy ha sido el día más perfecto de todos, creo que es justo que después de tanto drama las cosas sonrían para Kurt y para mí ahora.

Toda la mañana estuve ansioso por que llegara el final de las clases; al escuchar el timbre que marcaba el final de mi tortura, salí corriendo al estacionamiento, me subí a mi auto y maneje directamente a McKinley, apenas y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. En el camino iba practicando el dialogo que había planeado para Kurt y buscando la forma de que el chico de hermosos ojos azules no se diera cuenta de lo malo que era con el romance.

Finalmente llegue a McKinley y me estacione, al comenzar a caminar me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraría el salón de coro; así que supuse que lo mejor sería esperar a Kurt en el estacionamiento, tome mi móvil y le escribi un mensaje a Mercedes:

"_Hola Mercedes, podrías ayudarme de nuevo e indicarme cual es el auto de Kurt por favor –B"_

Un par de minutos después, me respondió con indicaciones muy especificas de donde se encontraba el vehículo; al decir especificas me refiero a que me indico la matricula, el color y la ubicación exacta de la todoterreno de Kurt en el estacionamiento. Cuando di con el vehículo me recargue en el cofre y esperar; afortunadamente no fue mucho tiempo; minutos después vi a Mercedes aproximándose del brazo de Kurt.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, Kurt se quedo estático mirándome con la incredulidad pintada en su magnífico rostro, yo me deshice de mis nervios y me dispuse a romper el hielo.

—Buenas tardes Kurt, Mercedes— dije amablemente

—Hola Blaine, que bueno verte— Mercedes fue la única que respondió

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, esta situación era demasiado bizarra; gracias al cielo Mercedes nos hizo reaccionar de nuevo

—Bueno los dejo entonces para que hablen, nos vemos mañana Kurt—

Kurt siguió con la mirada a su amiga lo más que sus ojos le permitieron hacerlo sin rotar su cabeza, espere a que Mercedes se alejara y justo como lo había planeado, di el primer golpe:

—Entonces Kurt, ¿te gustaría acompañarme por un café?— le pregunte lo más amable que pude sonar, para no asustarlo

—No gracias— respondió con algo de temblor en la voz, debo decir que estaba preparado para recibir esa respuesta

—Ah no, ¿Por qué?— fue lo más inteligente que pude decir, realmente tenía miedo de lo que fuera a responder

—Porque— respondió tajante, su voz ahora sonaba muy segura—Porque primero que nada, estas recargado en mi _bebe_ y segundo… ¿nunca te enseñaron de pequeño que no tenias que fiarte de extraños y mucho menos irte con ellos? Porque a mi si— termino su frase con un latente dejo de ironía.

Debo decir que eso en vez de asustarme me fascino más, la forma en la que me hizo ver que le molestaba que estuviera recargado es su auto, el hecho de que lo llamara _bebe_ era precioso, definitivamente Kurt Hummel era único; su respuesta había sido tan inteligente y espontanea, eso me hizo soltar una risita inconsciente.

—Kurt, yo no soy un extraño— argumente, en cierta forma eso era cierto; de una muy extraña manera, ambos sabíamos demasiado el uno del otro.

No dijo nada, solo me dedico una mirada fría con sus bellos ojos azules que parecía decir "_aléjate de mí ó morirás", _pero como ya había sucedido antes, eso no me detuvo; al contrario, cada pequeño gesto de Kurt hacia que me gustara más, aumentaba mis ganas de conocerlo, de saber detalles de su vida.

Todo parecía ir perdido para mi, si no hacia algo inteligente Kurt terminaría por hartarse y se iría; así que hice lo que creí más indicado, presentarme de la manera correcta, le extendí la mano y dije:

—Soy Blaine Anderson, de Westerville, estudio en la Academia Dalton, soy miembro del club de coro y soy gay— Si, hice énfasis en la ultima parte, tal vez era necesario dejárselo claro, tal vez era un factor importante para que se negara a aceptar mi invitación; pues para él las cosas no eran tan claras como para mi, luego de mi platica con Mercedes.

Su mirada se suavizo un poco y luego de unos segundos respondió:

—Kurt Hummel, de Lima, estudio en McKinley High, también miembro del coro y también gay— respondió mientras estrechaba mi mano; la suya era muy suave y estaba tibia. El contacto con su piel me causo escalofríos, sin embargo seguí enfocado en mi propósito de llevármelo de ahí lo más pronto posible y hable:

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?—

Se limito a asentir y camino con la intención de subir a su auto

—No, permíteme; iremos en mi auto— le dije, y sin darle oportunidad de replica tome su mano y lo guie hasta mi auto, lo abordamos y comencé a manejar tranquilamente; ahora era el momento de darle un escarmiento a Delilah.

Ni él ni yo hablamos, hasta ahora las cosas iban bien y no quería forzar nada. Supongo que el hecho de que estuviéramos abandonando Lima lo inquieto un poco:

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó

Yo no quería que supiera a dónde íbamos, claro que se iba a dar cuenta, pero sería mejor si lo hacía hasta que ya no hubiera forma de que regresáramos, así que le di una respuesta evasiva

—Ya veras, no te desesperes— dije sonriendo para darle confianza

—Claro que me desespero, si no me dices empezare a creer que de verdad quieres secuestrarme y tendré que usar estrategias de defensa personal que no te gustaría ver— respondió en tono de broma. Y debo decir que me estaba matando, mis ganas de frenar y lanzarme a besarlo eran enormes, simplemente no podía decidirme que me volvía más loco, si su belleza o su forma tan única de ser.

—Vaya, no puedo imaginarte a ti golpeando a alguien, tu rostro es tan angelical que…— me detuve, había hablado mientras seguía perdido en mis pensamientos, ciertamente el inconsciente me acababa de traicionar, supongo que no se dio cuenta, pues siguió con sus bromas:

—Pues aunque no lo creas, tengo un hermano mayor que es rudo, el me enseño todo lo que se—

"_¿Un hermano?, solo espero que no sea celoso" _pensé, pero esa tarde mi precociente no estaba trabajando como debía, así que lo dije en voz alta:

—¿Y tu hermano es del tipo de hermano celoso?—

—Demasiado, deberías verlo cuando…— no termino su respuesta, comenzó a mirar por la ventana, nervioso; evidentemente tenía que ver con el asunto de Delilah, apague el auto y abrí la puerta para bajarme, pero él no se movió; lo único que podía hacer era transmitirle confianza:

—Vamos, ven conmigo, todo estará bien; confía en mí— le dije casi rogando por que accediera a bajar, cuando vi algo de tranquilidad en su mirada me baje y corrí a abrirle la puerta.

"_Sígueme la corriente"_ le susurre mientras caminábamos al lugar, no quería que lo que malinterpretara lo que estaba por hacer.

Al entrar a la cafetería no perdí tiempo y me acerque a donde estaba Delilah y la salude; ella respondió notablemente sorprendida y comenzó a hacerme preguntas a las cuales ni siquiera atendí, mi único interés con ella en ese momento era hacerle notar que estaba con Kurt, después de eso ella sola se consumiría por el coraje de que le provocaría el que las cosas no hubieran salido como las había planeado. Ignore su coqueteo y decididamente le dije:

—Si, bueno podrías servirme un mocha blanco por favor y a mi cita podrías servirle… ¿Qué quieres tomar Kurt?—ahí estaba el golpe, acerque a Kurt a mí, para dar más credibilidad, mientras rogaba que me siguiera el juego

—Mocha blanco está bien, también para mí— su respuesta me libero de un enorme peso, primeramente por el hecho de que Delilah estaba completamente pálida y extrañada, y luego porque así se daba por hecho que yo no tenía nada que ver con ella

Yo solo sonreí, las cosas iban de maravilla…


End file.
